


Afire Love

by vampirecult



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is a good friend, Alternate Universe, Beverly Katz is the Best, Caring Hannibal Lecter, College, Courtship, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Trans Will Graham, also yea will is in college, bartend will, ed sheeran inspired, hannibal is in grad school so he's around 25, hannibal is infatuated, im kinda projecting myself onto will but not really but yeah totally, jimmy and brian are gay, the harpsichord makes an appearance, will is about 20 in this, will works at a bar and is also a singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecult/pseuds/vampirecult
Summary: Will works at a bar part-time and goes to college the rest of the time. He's had no room for meeting people, much less thinking anyone would be interested. One night at a concert changes that.





	1. I'm a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever, also my first work for the hannibal series, so please give me feedback if possible!! i put a lot of love and time into this and i hope i do a good job!! thanks for reading if you do, i appreciate it. (disclaimer: i don't own nor do i claim to own ed sheeran's lyrics or the characters from hannibal. i merely use them for this story.)
> 
> side note: the song will sings at the beginning is "nina" by ed sheeran. listening to it while reading is recommended but not necessary!

Will had been doing this for so long that the preparation didn’t even need to be minded – he was on autopilot as he set up his amp and plugged the cord into his electric acoustic, seating himself in front of a crowd he’d known his entire life. From the stage, he could see his friends waving: Bev, Alana, Jimmy and Brian all stood together cheering him on before he had even started his set. Amongst the rest were other musicians he’d come to know as friends, some new faces which was surprising, and his boss, Jack, smiling from the back of the bar. His chest filled with pride and as the lights dimmed, he began to sing.

_I met you when I was a teen_

_But then you were one as well_

_And I could play a guitar_

_Just like ringing a bell_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_In any other summer_

_Could you have been a part time lover to me?_

_Listening to Stevie Wonder_

              He remembered writing the song his senior year at a high school in eastern Virginia – the last place he had lived with his dad. As a child, he’d gone wherever his dad could find work, and when his dad had passed he used whatever money they had saved to make it to Colorado and put himself through school. Here, he could be himself and found friends that he knew would stay by his side as long as he needed them to (and sometimes even when he didn’t need them to). He smiled to himself on the stage when he saw Bev make a heart with her hands, thrusting it at him as she sang along to his words.

_Under the covers where we used to lay_

_And Re: Stacks is what the speakers played_

_I'd be on tour almost every day_

_When I was home up in my flat is where we used to stay_

_Just watching a DVD, smoking illegal weed_

_Getting high as two kites when we needed to breathe_

_We'd use each other's air just for the people to see_

_And stay up all night like when we needed to sleep_

              The song was about nostalgia. And love, which had not come easily to him. Though his mind could easily put himself in the place of others, and could understand their thoughts and actions, he could never understand it when someone became infatuated with him. They had no reason to, really. He was a transgender man still going through the early stages of HRT, had severe anxiety and worked at a bar in downtown Denver, lived in a small apartment with only his dog Winston for company.

Alana constantly went on about how he was underestimating his attractiveness, but Will would always laugh her words away. After all, she was a beautiful person, someone he himself had felt attracted to in the past, so he always felt she was just being nice or polite whenever the topic of his looks came into the conversation. After Alana was Bev of course, always trying to set him up with people she met at her job as a graphic design assistant. Seriously, how many people could you even interact with at a job like that? Will would meet with them sometimes just to humor her, but they never really struck him as people he could spend a lot of time with. Still, it made him happy that his friends cared enough to think about him in that way. He was sure without them his weekends would always be spent walking Winston downtown and trying to catch up on his college work (which was never going to get done at the rate his professors were assigning it).

At the end of the set, Will waved to everyone that had come to see him, said his thanks, and cleared his stuff off of the stage. It was around midnight then, and people were still coming in for drinks and music. It was a Friday, after all, and a loud one at that. Another artist took the stage, introducing herself and then singing a tune with a kick in her step.

“Will!” He heard his name as he came out of the back room, his bag over his shoulder and his guitar case in tow. Alana was approaching him rapidly from across the room, a big smile on her face.

“Will, that was amazing!” She wrapped her arms around his neck, smothering him. “I regret not coming to see you sooner, I haven’t heard you sing since a few months ago.” She noticed his bags. “Oh, are you leaving? The guys and I were thinking about having a few drinks if you feel up for it…?”

Before he could reply, Beverly ran up to join the conversation. “Say yes! You need a drink after singing your throat out for an hour. Here, I’ll pay this time.” She sat down on a stool and slid money over to the bartend who was on shift at this hour. “Anything you want, I’ll pay!”

“Nah, it’s fine guys, I…” He began to make an excuse, something along the lines of ‘Winston hasn’t been fed today,’ or ‘I think I’m getting a stomachache.’ But seeing Beverly’s eager expression was overpowering his previous feeling of not wanting to be around people. It had been awhile since he had spent time with his friends like this, anyway. “What the hell, I’ll take a whiskey.”

“Yes! There’s the Will I know and love.” Bev pulled her friend into the crook of her arm to kiss him on the cheek. She was taller, so the movement was easy. Alana sidled up onto the stool beside Will, and soon Jimmy and Brian were joining them, both of them ordering a beer and after congratulating Will on his performance, started a conversation about embarrassing childhood memories. Bev was all for it, even volunteering to go first. She took a sip of her scotch and thought for a bit.

“Okay, okay, I think I have one. _Ahem…_ ” She grinned just thinking about it. “When I was in fourth grade, I had a crush on this middle schooler named Remy Edwards.” Will snorted at that. “Hey, he might sound like a tool, but he had the face of god, so fuck off. Anyway, one day he and I were in the same gym class, so I decided to talk to him. Keep in mind, I was this skinny, awkward fourth grader with glasses and knew nothing about how to talk to boys. We were through running laps, so he was alone on the other side of the bleachers, and I saw my chance. I went up to him and was about to ask him if he had a girlfriend, but as soon as I opened my mouth this giant gross waterfall exploded out of me and before I realized it, I was puking all over the first crush I’d ever had.”

Will laughed out loud, along with Jimmy and Brian, though Alana was softer and asked if Bev ever recovered.

“Yea, well, he never talked to me after that, but my reputation as the vomit romancer died down after what, maybe…three years?” Bev shook her head and downed the rest of her glass. “But that’s enough about my miserable childhood, who’s up next?”

“Oh!! I’ve got tons of stories about Brian.” Jimmy piped up. Brian groaned.

“You think just because we went to school together you’re entitled to all my memories too?” He eyed Jimmy from where he was sitting along the bar.

“Well, yeah. I let you tell the guys back at the lab about my ghost encounter.”

“You mean the time you saw a white sheet in the mirror and punched it on impulse?”

“It was real fear Brian! REAL!”

It went back and forth like this for awhile, until eventually the pair got a few drinks in them and calmed down considerably, draping their arms around each other and being sickeningly romantic. Alana rolled her eyes and returned to Will and Bev. It was then that Jack approached the trio.

“Hello, Alana. Beverly.” He nodded to the girls. “You played a good set tonight, Will. Been writing some new stuff?”

“Trying to, Jack. S’been harder than usual with exams coming up.” Will scratched the slowly growing stubble on his face.

Jack laughed knowingly. “I hear ya. It’s just nice to hear some original stuff up there. Most only do covers, but I’m glad I’ve got a real songwriter working for me.” He grinned, taking their empty glasses. “It’s getting late, kids. Get some rest, and get these sad sacks outta my bar.”

He didn’t say it with any bite, but Jimmy and Brian had begun crying on each other, making the others sitting at the bar uncomfortable.

“Depressed drunks. Both of them. That’s why they’re meant for each other.” Bev shook her head, resigning herself as the one who would have to get them up and out. She stood, pulling each of the lab assistants out of their seats and towards the door. They separated and let her drag them along, having enough sobriety in them to realize it was time to go. Alana and Will followed, Will letting Alana carry his bag out while he held his guitar case. Alana unlocked her car and Bev pushed the drunk couple into the backseat, offhandedly mentioning that they should get buckled or face the consequences. She shut the door and went to Will.

“It was good to see you tonight, Will. My little baby brother.” She pinched his cheeks and he swatted her away with one hand.”

“Just because you’re five inches taller doesn’t mean I’m your little brother.” He groaned, but was secretly happy to have the pet name.

“Whatever you say, little bro.” She hugged him tightly, swinging him a little bit before letting go. She then got into Alana’s car herself. “You comin’ or what?”

“I think I’m just gonna walk home tonight, guys. No offense but I’d rather not get into the back and risk being cried or puked on.” He grabbed his bag from Alana, though she reluctantly handed it over.

“Are you sure? It’s pretty cold tonight, Will. I’m sure Jimmy and Brian could hold their many liquids in for a few blocks.” Alana squeezed his shoulder, fretting over him like a mother hen.

“It’s okay, ‘lana. I’ve been needing some fresh air, and I only live a few blocks over anyway.” He smiled at the girls. “Thanks for coming tonight.”

“Anytime, Will. Your music is the wind beneath my wings.” Bev fluttered her eyes dramatically but he knew she meant it sincerely. “Be safe, bud. I’m gonna make it to your next show for sure.”

“See ya then, Bev.” He nodded to her as Alana gave him a goodbye hug and finally got into the car. He waved as they rolled away, and then he was alone. The sound of the bar lingered behind him; people singing and yelling and laughing as glasses clinked and walls hummed. It was his home. But home was also where his dog was, and his bed, and he needed to get back to them before the chill reached through his jacket and hat.

              He made it home with little inconvenience, though the night life of the city was only just waking. There were many people out sightseeing and talking outside clubs, but he paid them no mind and made it back to his apartment building quickly. Shuffling up the stairs (because the elevator was being fixed), he managed not to drop anything and finally entered his flat after a long afternoon of pouring drinks and strumming chords.

              Winston immediately came to greet Will at the door, and wasted no time in jumping up and trying his best to lick his face.

              “Haha, hold on, hold on!” Will set his things down and took off his coat and hat, sitting them on the kitchen counter. “How’s my good boy been?”

              Winston barked, his tail wagging furiously.

              “I bet I know what you want.” Will went to the cupboard above the sink and pulled down a box of Beggin' Strips. “You know what these are?”

              Winston couldn’t contain himself. He whined as Will reach a hand in and pulled out a couple treats he knew were just for him.

              “Winston, sit, and you’ll get both of these.” Will pointed a finger down at the ground. Winston stared blankly. “C’mon boy, sit.” Still nothing. Will sighed. “Speak, Winston.”

              The mutt barked proudly.

              “Good boy.” Will begrudgingly tossed the treats to his dog one by one. He knew he’d never teach Winston any tricks besides ‘speak’ at this rate, but he was too tired to care at the moment. After Winston had finished his treats, he followed Will back into the bedroom and curled into his spot on the bed as Will stripped down to his underwear and flopped down beside him. Sleep came almost instantly.

☽ ☾

The next day was a Saturday, so that meant no class, but Will still had to get up at 3 so he could make it to the bar for his extra shift. He would take any work he could. He needed the income.

So far, the day had been pretty full, it being the weekend and all, so Will had his hands mostly full cleaning glasses and filling orders. Jack would come around to check on him every once in awhile, but that was about it. People were busy playing pool or watching the game on one of the many TVs they had put up around the place. Nothing of interest had really happened, until Will noticed a familiar face come through the front door.

“So,” Alana sat down at the counter. “I have a proposition for you.”

Will knew this could go one of two ways. He could A) be swept up into another trademark “Alana Adventure” on the town and wouldn’t get back home until 3AM, or B) it was another one of her psychological study sessions. Alana, being a psychology grad student, was always bothering Will for an evaluation. ‘Your mind is untapped genius,’ she would tell him. Even so, he decided to lay his cards on the table.

“And what might this proposition involve?” He tried to look casual, cleaning a glass with a wrinkled cloth.

“Good music. Good company. And a _very_ good view.” Will didn’t like the way she said the last thing. “One of my colleagues has a concert this evening at the Grand theatre downtown. Thought you might be interested since you’re a musician too and all.”

“I doubt your friend would want some…” Will thought for a second. “…scruffy, dog-smelling college student at their prestigious concert.”

“I disagree.” She arched an eyebrow, crossing her legs under the counter. “I’ve mentioned you several times in our conversations and he seems rather intrigued by you.”

Will looked up at her for a second. She was smiling, clearly seeing the effect her words had on his modest personality. He rolled his eyes back at her obvious smugness.

“Whatever you told him, I’m sure it was _extremely_ exaggerated.” He was desperate to get the subject off of himself. “What kind of music does this guy even play to be good enough to perform at that pompous arthouse recital hall?”

Alana stifled a laugh. “He plays many things, but his weapon of choice is the harpsichord.”

_Great_ , Will thought. _Someone else I can be shown up by._ Alana had probably told him Will was some sort of savant, while in reality he was anything but. He went home every day and drank mandarin oranges out of fruit cups for dinner. Anyone who could play a harpsichord didn’t fit in with people of Will’s caliber. He’d had to learn that the hard way.

“I don’t know, Alana. Are you sure my lowly guitar-plucking heart can handle his instrumental prowess?”

She snorted, shaking her head. “Come on, Will. I can show you a good time and he’s been dying to meet you. If I can be candid, I don’t think he’s the type who gets out much.”

“Hm. Perfect for each other.” Will chewed the inside of his cheek as he pretended to scrub a nonexistent spot off of the glass he’d been holding for ten minutes. After thinking himself into a wall, he sighed. “Alright. Tell me what time you’re picking me up and I’ll try and look decent for your harpsichord friend.”

“That’s my boy! I’ll be there around 8, don’t you dare wear plaid or I’ll burn your entire closet myself.” Alana swung off of her stool and pointed back and forth between her eyes and Will’s as she departed.

God, what did he get himself into. 


	2. Shirtsleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly will how do u exist on a day to day basis without imploding

It was 7:40 and Will still wasn’t completely dressed. He had managed to find some acceptable black slacks that weren’t too loose, but he didn’t have a matching jacket, so he was currently sitting on his small bed staring down at the floor as Winston chewed idly on a plastic ball nearby. He had ripped through his dresser and closet but plaid was a no-go and that was just about everything he owned. The shirt he was now wearing was some god-awful dress shirt from the 80s, complete with a brightly colored geometric pattern. The solid black background only made the triangles and squares stand out even more. He had found a bow tie to make it seem somewhat purposeful, but it only managed to make him look like more of a joke. He rolled up the sleeves, buttoning them and looking in the mirror one more time. It looked…better with the sleeves like that. Not good, but better. He was sure he would be completely out of place at this thing, but when was he ever in-place to begin with?

A chime was heard at the door. Winston’s ears perked up as Will ran to catch the buzzer, clicking it in record time.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.” Alana’s voice came through the fuzzy speaker. He buzzed her in, and straightened his hair blindly as he waited for her to come upstairs.

When she knocked, he took a deep breath and opened the door. She smiled in greeting but as her eyes hit him, he noticed her eyebrows raise almost an entire inch.

“Wow, Will…” She stepped inside, walking around him to take it all in. “I thought the performer would be the most looked-at person attending tonight, but you might prove me wrong.”

“Ha-ha, you’re very funny, Alana.” He closed the door, hanging his head in shame. Alana had come wearing a well-fitting black dress and white cardigan, a black stone necklace hanging around her neck to accent it all. “I tried, but I don’t think I have anything else non-plaid. And you made your position _very_ clear on that one.”

She leaned back against his kitchen counter and thought for a moment.

“Well, it’s too late to go buy you something else, without risking being late.” She laid a hand on his shoulder. “But I know my friend, and if I know him as well as he says, then he’s tired of seeing black and white every time he puts one of these shows on. If anything, he’d appreciate a little…color.” She smiled.

It seemed to work, because before Will could even consider another doubt he was saying goodbye to Winston and hopping into the passenger seat of Alana’s black BMW. The radio had been turned off, but when she started the car up a Tina Turner CD began playing through her speakers.

“Oh, sorry about that. Bev was jamming when we drove everyone home last night. God, you should’ve heard Jimmy and Brian cry-singing.” She rolled her eyes and reached for the eject button, but Will stopped her.

“You can leave it on. Bev has good taste.” He grinned and leaned back into his seat. It was true, Beverly’s taste in music was fine-tuned and definitely admirable, but if Will was being honest the familiar sound of ‘What’s Love Got to Do with It’ was calming his nerves down considerably. He barely remembers dozing off as Alana rolls away from his apartment building.

 

The next time he wakes up, Alana is shaking him and he can feel bright lights shining into his eyes through the window.

“Will! Wake up, we’re here!” She shook him one last time before he groaned and popped the seat back up. Stepping out onto the street was another feat in itself, and he almost fell headfirst into the wet pavement. _Huh, it must’ve rained._

Alana came around and straightened him up, fluffing his already mussed hair and fixing his bow tie. Will only objected when she licked her thumb and attempted to brush some idle dirt from the underside of his jaw. She stopped and huffed before dragging him through the tall, ornate doors of the Grand theatre. Inside, a tall man with waxed black hair stood behind a marble counter taking everyone’s tickets. Most everyone was already seated, so there wasn’t much of a line. When Alana approached the man with their tickets, he smiled kindly down at her.

“Lovely to see you again, Ms. Bloom. Enjoy the show, both of you.” The man winked back at Will, who barely registered it as the man’s eyes scanned over Will’s choice of dress.

Will managed to at least notice the sign above the theater salon they were entering, titled “Lecter on Scarlatti.” He had no idea what either of those words meant, but he was sure it would only get more confusing going forwards. Alana beckoned for him to follow behind her and he stuck close. Their tickets had them at one of the very front rows, much to his chagrin. He wanted to be out of the public eye as much as possible, especially in this clown suit. Even with his complaining, Alana managed to pull him through the middle aisle and sat him down next to her, at the very end. It was then that Will realized every other seat was filled. He tried not to hear the voices of everyone else around him, but he was sure a few if not more were discussing his distasteful appearance at such a prestige social event. If he were a bigger man, he would tell them all to stuff it up their powdered asses. But he was here for Alana, and it would kill him if he caused a scene at her friend’s concert, no matter how much the other attendants annoyed him.

Pretty soon everyone began quieting down, and the house lights went down to half. Will felt Alana’s elbow poke him in the side and he looked back at her, frowning before he saw her point to the stage, and more importantly who had just entered the spotlight.

 _“That’s him.”_ She whispered.

Oh. _Oh, my._ That’s what she had meant before, by the _very_ good view. Will’s breath hitched as his eyes fell upon the man walking towards center stage. He was tall, but not too thin, and had a resting expression that was hard to read. They were third row from the front, but even from here, Will felt the intimidation roll off of him in waves.

The very beautiful and most-certainly-not-interesting man bowed towards his audience, and turned speechlessly to his instrument. The harpsichord was pristine in appearance, crafted of dark mahogany wood and smooth ebony keys that fell in stark contrast to the musician’s pale fingers as he set them in position. The lighting changed to a softer tone, one that didn’t shine so harshly, and settled around the man’s head like a halo. Will held his breath before he began playing.

And oh, was it gorgeous. The man’s hands moved faster than any Will had ever seen before, but they produced an intoxicating melody, one that Will could not help but be entranced by. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat as the chords sped up, softened, and then beat back in a moody tone of light and dark notes that seemed to be fighting for dominance. Will hadn’t even realized he had leaned forward in his chair until Alana had softly pulled him back down so as not to bother the person in front of him. He kept a firmer grip on himself then, and sat quietly as the concert went on. By the time the man had finished his last piece for the night, Will felt transported. He would never admit it, but he had tried something new tonight and genuinely didn’t regret it. That was what he thought, until the house lights came back on and he realized he was still dressed this way. He crossed his arms in a cheap attempt to stay hidden as everyone began standing to leave, but his efforts were thwarted when Alana hurried him, getting him up and holding him close as she walked down the aisle, against the wave of attendants who were heading toward the exits.

“Alana, what are you—” Will was hushed as she walked up the side stairs of the stage, pulling him in tow behind her. His nerves came back full-force as he realized what she was doing. Her flats clicked across the stage, echoing in the quickly emptying theater, and she pulled the backstage curtain open. There was an open hall where a light shone through, but no one could be seen.

Suddenly, a light came on overhead. Will jumped despite himself, but didn’t have long to regain his relative calmness before someone spoke.

“Ah, Alana. You made it.” A man was standing beside a power switch near the left stage entrance. It was the performer. The musician. Alana’s ‘colleague’. And may God strike Will down if his voice wasn’t just as perfect as he imagined it to be. Was that an accent?

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” She approached him, pulling Will through the curtain with her. They shared a warm handshake. “I’ve brought someone with me this time, too.”

They both looked at him expectantly, but Will felt frozen under the gaze of this stranger he had suddenly become so absorbed with. For a split second, their eyes met, and Will noticed that his were a deep maroon color before he lost his grit and looked at the floor instead. Alana laughed in a way of apology for his nervousness.

“This is my friend, Will Graham.” She patted his shoulder. “Will, I’d like you to meet my classmate, Hannibal Lecter.”

Will glanced up for a moment. This man—Hannibal—looked down at him kindly, and reached out a hand.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Graham.” Will took his hand hesitantly, but reveled in the passing contact. He was warm, and his grip was firm but not overpowering. The handshake held a sense of security that Will hadn’t experienced before. “I’ve heard so many good things about you from Alana.”

“I’m sure they were all played up.” Will grinned lopsidedly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Not at all. I’ve only just met you, but I can already see the look of a musician in your eyes.” Hannibal smiled at him and Will’s heart stilled. “Your shirt is also very interesting. Alana told me you were an eccentric character.”

Okay, there it was. Will’s cheeks heated. “I don’t go to gala-type events very often so this is all I had that wasn’t street wear or chewed on by a dog.”

“No need to apologize, I appreciate diversity. Most of the people who attend these concerts wear the same two-piece suits and silk dresses I see them in every time. It’s become…dull.” Hannibal sighed down at the floor. Alana shared a look with Will that was riddled with _‘I told you so.’_ “I still hope you enjoyed the show, Mr. Graham. Was this your first time?”

“He’d never been before I invited him.” Alana chimed in. “Took me awhile to get him down here, but I’m glad I did. He was alert for the entire performance.”

Will could fight her.

“That’s wonderful to hear. Scarlatti was an ingenious composer, and one that I’ve been studying for quite some time. It makes me happy to hear I could deliver upon his magnificence.” Hannibal’s gaze shifted to Will, a small smile forming on his lips. “If at all possible, I would very much enjoy seeing you perform. Alana tells me your music is unique from anything else she’s heard.”

“Ah, I don’t know about that…” Will shifted his feet and scratched the back of his neck, side-eyeing Alana who just grinned devilishly. “I’m just a bartend.”

“I don’t think anyone can be ‘just’ anything, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal mused.

“Please, call me Will.” He felt weird being called an honorific. No one had ever given him that title.

“Very well then. _Will_. Would it be too forward of me to ask a place at your next performance?” He caught Will’s eye and Will found that he couldn’t look away this time. He swallowed hard before he spoke again.

“Y-Yeah, please. I’m not much, but if you want to, I can’t stop you.” He laughed nervously. “I usually play on Fridays, around 10. It’s a bar called Jack and Bella’s, near uptown. We’d love to have you drop by.”

“I look forward to it, eagerly.” Hannibal smiled at Will once more before he reached back towards a set of hangers, where his waistcoat sat waiting to be retrieved. He slung it over his arm in one fluid motion and gestured to the steps. “I hate to end this meeting so soon, but I believe it’s getting late. I’d be happy to walk you both out.”

“Thank you.” Alana followed behind Hannibal and pulled Will along as they exited the theater. Once they were back at the car and out into fresh air, Will suddenly began to feel very tired. An evening surrounded by people he didn’t know could take the energy out of him. Before you ask, no, performing at the bar didn’t bother him. Not anymore. Those people he could relate to. He knew most by either face or first name. Here the people were posh, and articulate. Not the kind of people you want to down whiskey shots in front of. Even so…he had been glad to meet Hannibal. He would never admit it to Alana, but he hoped he didn’t fuck this up. As he got into the car and watched Hannibal wave them off, he couldn’t help but look forward to next Friday.

He also couldn’t help but be terrified.


End file.
